Keeping animals
::As the mo'creatures mod adds so many mobs, you may be tempted to keep them in your house. The suggested mobs for this are the standard tameable mobs, but it is possible to safely keep neutral and even hostile mobs In your house and gardens with use of some handy items and blocks. Tameable Cats: A separate room for them is recommended as they require a lot of blocks and items are required to keep them happy. Make sure they have a kitty bed, a litter box, a pet bowl and lots of space. Big Cats: 'Best kept similar to vanilla dogs with the use of a big cat whip. They are happy to live in your house or outside with shelter. Be sure to keep your big kitty healthy by feeding it regularly. 'Elephants and Mammoths: Best kept outside as the huge mobs might get stuck in walls and roofs indoors. Other than space, these mobs need little attention. However, make sure your beloved pet can't get out. Ostriches: Are very easily kept in a medium sized pen and look great with a helmet and chest equipped. However, don't attempt to keep wild ostriches, as they can be aggressive. Li'l Fishies : Are simply kept in water with sharks, dolphins and any other water mob. Looks great in decorative ponds and streams. racoons:incrediblyeasy to keep even for begginers as the just need to be in a two block high pen. horses:keep in a fenced pen or stable but speaical horses can be kept in amulets Snakes: 'Keep in a pen as even when tame will roam freely. Don't keep poisonous snakes as they bite. wyvern(not yet in yogbox):keep in a large roofed pen make sure it is tame as once hit it will attack on sight. Neutral/Passive 'Deer: Easily kept in fenced gardens and pens once trapped although getting them in can be difficult so it is recommended you use a rope Foxes: Kept similarly to deer but don't punch it or have a rabbit on your head. Rats: Keep in a small roofed pen, but don't enter at night and keep well lit. Wolves: Keep in a pen, don't enter at night, keep well lit and be careful not to attack it. Scorpions: Keep in a pen or fenced cave. Keep well lit and don't enter at night. Birds: Keep in a walled, roofed pen as they fly and be careful not to let them out. Jellyfish: Keep in the same way as sharks but without the exit be careful as it may sting you Hostile (not recommended) Hellrats: ' Keep in a iron cage. DO NOT ever enter the cage or realease it as they will attack the player on sight. 'Werewolves: Keep in a room with an iron door only players can open as at night it transforms in to a humanoid wolf and becomes hostile. Wraiths: Keep in a roofed walled pen with a glass window for display. Do not enter as they are hostile. Fire Wraiths: Keep similarly to the normal wraith, except it cannot be kept in pens made of any burnable blocks. Other (Creative ONLY!) 'Boss Mobs: '''Keep in a blast-proof cage, and NEVER enter!! 'Ogres: '''Best kept in an obsidian pen. Do not enter unless properly equipped. Category:mo creatures Category:mobs Category:Mo' Creatures